


Cuddles

by yandere_sama



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Ayato being a tsundere, Cuddling, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Late night cuddles, Sneaking In, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_sama/pseuds/yandere_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayato sneaks into Hinami's room at night. They try not to make too much noise and end up cuddling on the bed. Mega fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

Hinami flipped the page of her novel, eyes gleaming in anticipation and mind preoccupied with the clashing of swords and hungry battlecries. With each sentence, she found herself immersed deeper into the realm of fantasy and adventure - which was highly more interesting than her real life at the moment. Funny coming from a young ghoul such as herself who ought to lead a rather… Abnormal life than most people her age.

However, what was so exciting about living day in and day out doing the same things? Exploring the same streets you've roamed then and again, visiting the same shops, talking about the same things to people you see everyday.. Honestly, she didn't think it was that interesting at all. So, she used whatever materials she had to escape to another reality - a far more entertaining one. In books. Books that her big brother left her.

Books were the place where she could lose herself entirely and pretend to be someone else - someone interesting. Sometimes she struggled with alternating between realities, seeing as she was after all an avid reader. She loved escaping from the mundane routine of boring everyday life. Fiction was her abode.

Abruptly, her concentration was halted as she heard a loud thud against her bedroom window. She hurriedly went to check it since she wanted to get back to reading. What could it be? Maybe a bird hit the window by accident or something?

It was really dark outside; not to mention raining, so she had to press her face against the window to get a better look when she was met with a resounding thud against the glass surface.

What? At this hour? In this weather? Why? Suspicion put her on edge.

She opened the window to speak to whoever was down there.

"What are you doing? I'll call the police! " she warned.

A lean figure below waved at her and threw aside a fistful of rocks. "Hey, it's me," a familiar voice answered. Too familiar that Hinami was able to identify it instantly. 

"Ayato? What are you doing down there? Why are you throwing rocks at my window?" she questioned.

The boy rubbed the back of his head. "I, uh..." He shivered under the hood of his jacket. Hinami took this as a request for help, and she would gladly do so for his sake. If he, the great prideful Ayato was asking _her_ for help in these conditions; he was surely in a crunch.

"Come up here," she invited. 

Ayato looked up expectantly. "What?"

"I know you can climb up here. You did it before," she said.

Without a moment's contemplation, he did as he was told - scaling the massive tree beside the house, and climbing across the protruding branch towards the girl's window - all of which happened in a matter of minutes. Hinami stepped aside to let the rain-soaked boy in and immediately closed the window. 

"Care to explain?" she asked as she removed his wet jacket and placed it in the nearby laundry basket. 

The dark-haired boy tried forming a coherent explanation - he'd rehearsed it a couple of times before coming here, but now all that occupied his mind was the intoxicating scent of Hinami's room and how warm it was in contrast to the biting cold outside.

The room smelled just like her- light and fluffy. He couldn't help noticed how different their rooms were. Her books were stacked neatly, (he didn't have books at all) her bedsheets were pink and made, (his was a messy heap left unmade) and her desk clean (his desk was practically was unidentifiable). His room was an absolute mess in comparison to hers. 

She fetched a towel from her cupboard and gave it to him to dry his dripping wet hair. He did, and suddenly realized the situation he was in right now: sitting on a teenage girl's bed, in her room, wearing only sleeveless shirt, dripping wet, at the ungodly hour of 1 in the morning. He supressed the thoughts and mumbled a flurry of half-assed explantations. 

"U-uh, I uh..." 

"Yes?" 

"Um.. I..? I'm.." the boy looked around desperately trying to find some sort of inspiration for an excuse.

Hinami crossed her arms patiently. 

"…Uh.. Surprise sleepover?" he tried. 

Hinami scoffed at his attempt but dismissed it anyway. Touka had kicked him out of the house a few days ago because of one of their fights which involved him breaking something in the process. She was sure he was still in his rebellious phase, to which he stormed out in anger and never returned until now. 

Hinami knew better than to mention the incident  
She just was glad he'd returned and Touka would be relieved. She headed towards the door to tell Touka but was promptly stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist. 

"No, don't tell her," he tried sounding commanding but it came out as a plea.

"Why not? She would be relieved you're back," she reasoned.

Ayato chewed on his lip. "No she won't."

"Yes she would!"

"How would you know that?" he fumed.

"Because I'm relieved you're back, so would Onee-chan!" she huffed.

Ayato was stunned for a moment and let go of her wrist. "Whatever," he gave in and collapsed on the bed in exhaustion.

"Hey! You're still wet!"

"Mhmm."

"At least dry off first."

"Why don't you warm me up?" he teased.

Hinami blushed. "W-what are you saying?! "

Ayato laughed, enjoying the redness that spread across her face. "I'm just messing with you." 

Hinami stuck out her tongue.

Hinami decided against telling Touka anyway. She wouldn't want to wake her up and it was better to leave everything till the morning. "Okay well, it's late and I'm tired," she said stretching her arms and yawning. Ayato barely registered this as she joined him under the covers.

Darting his eyes open, he stood up and tried to hide the redness on his cheeks that was now spreading to his ears. Fuck.

The brunette looked at him inquisitively. "What's wrong?" 

"But, this is..." 

A blush dusted Hinami's cheeks. "Weren't you the one who wanted me to warm you up?" she teased.

"S-shut up! I didn't mean that!" he shot back, suddenly realizing how loud he was. Hinami shushed, warning him to keep it down to not wake Touka up. She patted the space beside her.

Ayato shook his head.

She patted the space again, this time pouting impatiently. "Don't be such a poopy-head." 

Ayato hesitantly sat on the edge of the bed and was still feeling embarrassed about the whole ordeal. "You're the only one I know who has ever called me a poopy-head," Ayato said.

"Whoa, your face is so red!" the girl pointed out. Ayato glared at her accusingly. 

"But.. this kind of stuff!... I-I mean.. They're for like, adults right? Like you know... People who like... Are together and stuff..." he fumbled, blushing harder.

Hinami waved it off. "It's fine… Don't worry about it too much," she said, pulling him onto the bed. She laughed seeing his reaction which was a mixture of a string of curses and angry whimpers. Though, he didn't bother fighting back. 

"Hmm, goodnight," she said with her arms around him. 

"What if Touka sees us like this in the morning?" Ayato piped up.

"I don't know," the girl answered before shutting her eyes and falling asleep.

Time passed in comfortable silence. But the teenage boy still couldn't drive away the rapid heartbeats filling his chest.

Ayato looked at her face, examining her feminine features, how her brown hair seemed to frame her face perfectly. Wow, she was really pretty.

Suddenly, she fluttered her eyes open, catching him staring at her. "Are you checking me out while I sleep?" she accused.

"N-no?! What the hell?" he denied.

Hinami eyed him suspicously but let herself fall asleep after a while.

After a few minutes of silence and soft breathing, the dark-haired boy decided to wrap his arm around her waist for some reason.

Ayato couldn't resist the temptation and he prayed she'd fallen asleep. Thankfully, she didnt react. He sighed in relief and buried his face in her fluffy hair. 

"You warmed up now?" she suddenly spoke.

He withdrew his hand immediately. "What!"

She took his arm and wrapped it around her waist again to which he opposed aggressively to. "Seriously! What are we?!" he groaned.

Hinami gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"Like are we just friends," he swallowed hard, "o-or  
something else?" he said the latter in a softer voice. 

Hinami kissed him on the nose. "I don't know," she smiled sweetly. 

He swore his heart almost stopped right there. "What was that for, dumbass?!" 

Hinami giggled and pretended to be asleep. 

Fuck, how cute could she get?! 

Not caring anymore, Ayato cupped her face with his hands and kissed her angrily. 

He didn't pull his hands away and instead held her face gently as he watched her cheeks inflame. He wanted to remember it.

Now it was her turn to be embarrased. "W-what!"

"Now we're more than friends, okay? Just to make it clear."

Hinami looked at his boyish face. His messy, tussled hair that fell before his eyes; coupled with a deep red blush across his cheeks, made him look really attractive. Oh no.

Hinami turned over. "G-goodnight!"

Ayato inched closer to her and hugged her from behind. Both didn't say anything, and soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very experienced but I hope you enjoyed. More dominant Ayato next time!


End file.
